


Together and Safe

by Insanityintheflesh



Category: The Old Guard (Comics), The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25504078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insanityintheflesh/pseuds/Insanityintheflesh
Summary: Nicky had to shut his eyes and focus on taking a deep breath, his thoughts taking him back to the lab. Having to let that alleged scientist cut him in pieces and kill him repeatedly? He could have dealt with that, but having to watch Joe, his heart, go through the same without being able to help or hold him through it, was so much worse. Being forced to be so close and yet so far made him feel weak.He could do nothing but wait until Joe opened his eyes again, to give what little comfort he could.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 15
Kudos: 359





	Together and Safe

The feeling of a job well done and a successful escape only bought them a few moments of peace in the car before everything came crashing down for the five of them. The air around them became tense, no one sure if something should be said. Andy reached over to turn up the radio, not caring for what was playing as long is it filled in the silence. They seemed to unconsciously resort to their normal car seating, with the new addition of Nile. Nicky felt his shoulders grow stiff as he realized that the man he sat next to was no longer a trusted brother of his. If they had not rushed out, maybe he would have considered putting Nile between them. A thought to be left in the past, however, as this issue was his fate for the next couple hours until they reached the closest safe house. 

From a certain viewpoint, Nicky could see the reasoning Booker had for his actions. Loneliness can suck away at your very existence, and without a way to escape death, whatever Copley told him must have seemed promising. But they were a team, he should have brought it up with them first, let them look into it together before putting them in danger. Nicky had to shut his eyes and focus on taking a deep breath, his thoughts taking him back to the lab. Having to let that alleged scientist cut him in pieces and kill him repeatedly? He could have dealt with that, but having to watch Joe, his heart, go through the same without being able to help or hold him through it, was so much worse. Being forced to be so close and yet so far made him feel weak. He could do nothing but wait until Joe opened his eyes again, to give what little comfort he could.

A hand snaked through his own, grasping the hands he had clasped tightly together on his lap. Nicky looked up to see Joe's arm twisted back towards him, though he stayed facing forward. Both him and Andy were making small talk in the front about the drive, clearly trying to avoid making eye contact with Booker. He could already feel himself relaxing as Joe's hand caressed his own, gently massaging his palms. Whether Joe had noticed his spiraling thoughts or was feeling the same as he did, the sentiment of support was there. The position wasn't the most comfortable to maintain for the rest of the car ride, but neither pulled away, letting their hands say what they could not.

It was almost sunset by the time the car came to a halt, Nicky being pulled out of his thoughts when they were stopped in front of a closed-off gate. Everyone seemed to freeze. Booker was usually the one to get out to open the passageway, but the pause made everyone unsure as he remained unmoving. Nicky was in the middle seat, so there wasn't much reason for him to try, and while he would begrudgingly let go of Joe's hand, it seemed neither was ready to let go for even a second. Thankfully, Nile began to step out of the car, "Is there a lock? I can do it if someone gives me the code."

Booker recites the numbers quietly before Nile jogs over to help the car pass through. After a few minutes, they finally pulled up into an overgrown driveway, a secluded cabin far behind the city. Everyone seemed to be put into action as soon as Andy turned the car off. There was nothing to grab as whatever they saved from the blown-up church was stored in the cave in Les Baux. They split off to check the perimeter, making sure it was still abandoned and not discovered by anyone else. It took some time but they eventually deem the coast clear and enter the cabin after turning all the utilities back on.

It could be better, some wear and tear from not being used for the last few years, but it would work for a night or two, as they decide what’s the next move. Andy pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed as she addressed the group. 

"Alright. There is the ugly fucking elephant in the room that needs to be addressed. However, I'm tired and experiencing injuries for the first time. It's been a long day so I'm postponing this conversation at least until tomorrow. Nile, there are some extra clothes of mine you can borrow for the night. Booker, you and I are grabbing some food and whatever first aid we can find me after cleaning up and changing clothes. Nicky, Joe-" she turned towards the two, her expression softening, "clean up and rest. You've been through enough."

After giving Nicky a gentle pat on the shoulder, Andy walked away towards her room, sending the team in different directions. Booker shuffled to his room while Nile followed behind Andy, in desperate need of clothing that wasn't covered in guts. The only people left in the front room were Nicky and Joe. Nicky looked down at their hands, still clutched together, having only let go to get out of the car before immediately finding their way back to each other. He looked up to see Joe already staring right back at him, a soft smile presented with tired eyes that matched his own. Nicky returned the smile as he guided them to the back room. Before it had just seemed like a nice touch, but now he was relieved that the room they had chosen all those years ago had its own bathroom. It was small, but that was the least of their worries. They closed the door behind them, placidly stripping from their clothes that smelled of blood and chemicals, throwing them in the trash bin. There was no need to keep the reminder of the past few days since somewhere in the dusty dresser would be clothes that they left behind before.

Joe turned on the shower, letting out a surprised laugh at the cold water. It would take some time for the pipes to get used to being turned on and for the water to warm up, but they didn't mind the wait. Nicky placed his hands on the sides of Joe's neck, using his thumbs to stroke his beard while gazing at the face he loves so much. Joe smiled as he pulled Nicky in close, pressing their foreheads together and holding him around the waist. They breathed in together, taking in the comfort of the moment. The two men stepped into the shower once the steam finished filling the room. Nothing was rushed, each taking turns to scrub down the other, hoping to wash away the emotional pain still left behind. A kiss on the back of the head where Nicky was shot point-blank, pecks to the spots Merrick stabbed Joe repeatedly. They shut off the shower and dried themselves off once the water going down the drain was clear of a red tint. Hunger slipped into their minds, but it would have to wait as they were far too tired. No food could rid them of the pits they still had in their stomachs.

The clothing they found was nothing special, but it would do fine for the night. Tomorrow they would need to take Nile out to buy some clothes of her own, so some simple sweats and boxers would do just fine for now. They smacked out the dust on the blankets and opened up the windows to air out the room, then settled on the bed pressed against the opposite wall. Though exhausted, sleeping just yet wasn't an option. They needed to feel reassured that the other was okay, laying down to face each other. With Andy now a mortal, knowing the other was safe meant even more. Joe pressed his face against Nicky's neck, breathing him in as Nicky began to rub circles onto his back.

All that Nicky's mind could come up with to fill in the silence was a curt, "Fuck." 

"That's a good summarization of the past few days," Joe gave a hollow chuckle, snuggling closer to his partner. They stayed silent for a few more moments, taking in the feeling of their skin touching, the sounds of wind coming from outside.

"Having to lay there, watching that monster bring you to death and back over and over again," Nicky sucked in a breath, "not being able to touch and console you, I'm not sure I'll ever forget that. We've been through war, tragedy, but this? Not even something my nightmares could produce. And when she-"

"Shh, shh my _Niccolò._ We are not there anymore, she is gone. We are back together and safe. My heart broke each time she cut into your skin, in agony that I could not rip her away from you as I was forced to watch each pained gasp. But we got away _ya amar_ , our new friend helped save us and we are here." Joe wiped away the tears that began to slowly glide down Nicky's cheeks, both too tired to cry out the frustrations inside, but unable to stop themselves from feeling the emotions flowing through them. He kissed both cheeks, Nicky taking Joe's hands into his to lift them for a kiss. The morning would lead to the reality of Andy's mortality and Booker's betrayal would need to be discussed. But for now, the two lovers felt content with each other, touching what they could to confirm that the other was truly okay and there. Nicky eventually rolled over for Joe to wrap his arms around him. Their usual sleeping position brings him comfort with a sense of safety, knowing that he will be the wall between an enemy and the love of his life. While Nicky can't promise that Joe will never be hurt again, he can promise that whatever comes for them, they'll have to go through him first.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written a fic in years, but The Old Guard has reinvigorated my desire to write, so here I am. Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
